


"Catcalls"

by DragonRose35



Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [6]
Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag: Catcalls, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Aka - Lucky Finally Finds Out Ace's Name...
Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766377
Kudos: 2





	"Catcalls"

“You’re a Kennel Kitten,” Lucky said with a frown, ears pinned back as he sat dejectedly on the ground, watching the feline in front of him. “Ace… Well, at least now I know.” He sighed, shaking his head.

“Yes, you do,” Ace frowned to himself, tense as he stood in front of the other, tail quivering behind him. “I’m not going to apologize-”

“For pretending you didn’t know me? For trying to sabotage both of our missions? If we had just worked together-” Lucky stood up, eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, work together. Like cats and dogs do so  _ well _ ,” Ace hissed softly. “Face it mutt. We’re enemies in the front lines. We’re not supposed to get along-”

“We do…” Lucky frowned, tail drooping. “We  _ did _ …” His words caused Ace’s eyes to widen, ears perked up before they pinned back. “I wanted to get to know you better, Ace… but if you’re going to pretend like I don’t even exist in front of your team… then maybe it’s better if we go our separate ways.”

“I… hold on a second. Lucky…” Ace stepped towards the dog before jolting when Lucky growled at him.

“I don’t like being tricked, Ace.” The dog huffed, hackles raised, before he deflated. “I can’t… do this… Go back to the kennel…” Turning away from the feline, Lucky took off back towards the pound, leaving the feline alone in the park, dejected as he watched the canine go.


End file.
